I'm death for you
by Osi-chan
Summary: Il existe une façon de retrouver son corps sans la pierre philosophale... Et Ed la découvre... [death fic]


**I'm death for you…**

Edward regardait silencieusement sa feuille remplie de calcul et d'hypothèse, de contradiction et de savoir…

Il se tourna vers Alphonse, qui le regardait travailler depuis des heures, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il voulait faire, avant de retourner « méditer » sur sa feuille.

« Pourquoi cherches-tu à retrouver mon corps alors que tu sais bien que c'est impossible ? »

Edward sortit soudainement de sa réflexion, puis se tourna vers l'armure vide sans dire un mot, une phrase avant de déclarer d'une voix ferme :

« Car c'est possible. Il faut toujours croire en ses rêves. Il ne faut jamais abandonner, souviens toi. Mais de toute façon, je viens de terminer mes calculs, et je vais pouvoir te redonner tes pensées et ton corps d'entant… un rêve est toujours à porter de main, non ? Viens voir ! »

Alphonse se leva brusquement et accouru voir la découverte de son frère.

« Alors… Je… je vais retrouver mon corps… ? »

Edward fit un sourire puis plia sa feuille et l'enfourna dans sa poche avant de prendre un couteau et de se faire une longue entaille sur son seul bras disponible.

« Ed, qu'es-ce que tu…

-Je vais te redonner ton corps !

-Mais… »

Alphonse voulut terminer sa phrase mais remarqua soudainement que son frère traçait un cercle de transmutation au sol.

« Ed ! Ne fais pas ça ! Tu vas perdre ton corps, toi, si je reprends le mien ! »

Il s'approcha d'Edward pour l'empêcher de terminer ce cercle maudit mais quand il posa son bras de fer sur le bras ensanglanté de son frère, il avait déjà terminé ce qui allait être ce qui allait faire revenir le corps de son petit frère.

« Al, va au centre du cercle.

-…

-Tout de suite ! »

Il y avait tant de fureur et de détermination dans la voie de son frère que Alphonse ne pus faire autrement. Il se plaça au centre du cercle et vit Edward respirer une dernière fois avant de taper dans ses mains et de placer ces dernières sur le cercle. Une grande lumière envahissa alors la pièce, éblouissant l'armure alors que l'alchimiste ne clignait pas un seul œil. Soudain, la pièce disparu, engloutie dans la lumière, et Alphonse vu alors son frère avalé par les ténèbres qui remplissait peu à peu la lumière naissante.

« Ed ! Reste ! Résiste ! Tu es l'alchimiste d'acier, tu peux résister aux ténèbres non ?!?!!

-Al… Tout ça… Tout ça c'était prévu depuis le début… »

Alphonse sentit alors qu'on lui serrait si fort le cœur qu'il étouffait, et s'il avait son corps, nombreuse auraient été les larmes qui seraient née sur ses joues.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?!?!! »

Alphonse criait le plus fort qu'il pu, la rage prenant place à la tristesse qui l'avait empli quelques secondes plus tôt. Il tendait ses doigts de fer vers celui qui aurait du les lui enlever pour le rattraper et le sauver des ténèbres, mais il remarqua qu'il s'éloignait petit à petit de son grand frère.

« Adieu, Al… n'oublie pas que je suis mort pour toi… Ne m'oublie pas … Et vit … Adieu…

-Nii-san !!!! NII-SAN !!!!! »

Alphonse voyait son frère se décomposer tout en étant avaler par les ténèbres, et s'égosillait à plein poumons pour le rattraper, lui qui s'éloignait, bien qu'il ne le voulait pas… Alphonse sentit des larmes perler au bord de ses yeux, le désespoir prenant place à la rage.

« Nii-san… Nii-san… Nii… »

La voix d'Alphonse baissait peu à peu, et cette fois ci c'est au jeune garçon que se prenait les ténèbres, sa vue se brouillant peu à peu…

Alphonse se réveilla dans la pièce ou il avait vu pour la dernière fois son frère travailler. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il n'avait pas rêver, une crainte s'immisçant dans son regard. Il posa alors ses mains sur le sol qu'il trouva glacial, et tourna alors la tête vers ces dernières.

**Une… Une main beige ? Une main… De chaire ? pensa Alphonse.**

Il regarda alors le reste de son corps.

« Je… Je suis… Humain ? »

Soudain, dans ses pensées confuses, son esprit tilta.

« Je… Ce n'était pas un rêve alors… »

Il parcourut lentement la pièce, à la recherche de détail révélateur. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était assis dans un cercle de transmutation tracé avec du sang sec à présent, et ce cercle était le seul endroit ou il n'y avait pas de sang frais justement. Le reste de la pièce était aspergé de liquide rouge sombre, une couleur que n'aurait jamais voulut voir le jeune garçon.

Il se leva alors, titubant à chaque pas, se dirigeant vers le bureau de son grand frère, vide. L'ex-armure regarda alors la table. Quelqu'un avait gravé dans le bois, avec ses ongles, un message qui fit remonter aux yeux du garçon les larmes disparues. Sur la table étaient gravé ces mots :

_Adieu. Ne m'oublie pas._

Au côté de ces lettres maudites se trouvait les lambeaux de ce qui avait du être un automail …

Un larme, puis deux, roula sur la joue de ce qui était toujours un enfant, bien que sa maturité laissait à réfléchir.

« Pourquoi… Tu aurais du rester… c'est moi qui aurait du partir… POURQUOI ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!! »

Et dans un dernier cri de souffrance, l'enfant s'effondra sur le bureau, pleurant pour ce qui avait été et qui sera toujours son frère et son confident.

Fin.


End file.
